Operation Protect Sam
by sam153
Summary: Set in World War II. Dean and Sam are fighting side by side but not against the usual ghost and werewolf, they are fighting for their lives as well as for their country. Dean and Sam join the Army to fight in World War II, but through out their journey some will get hurt, and others will have to fight to protect the ones they love. A little fluff... Hurt!Sam Protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1

This is set during World War II, but because I am not a historian this story is not a accurate account of what occurred during World War II. The only reason I decided to base it on World War II was because we are learning about it in class and it oddly inspired me. So again this isn't an accurate retelling of World War II! So do not be offended if something isn't politically correct, and I am in no way claiming that this is what really happened during the war. I have grandparents who fought during this time, and I respect them greatly and all of the veterans who fought and the brave men who fell fighting.

This is a multi part story and I already have it all pretty much written out , as of right now I'm just editing. So the uploads shouldn't be that far and in between. Anyway lets get the ball rolling! My only request is that if you hate the story or you think my writing is crappy please just refrain from commenting. I'm all for constructive criticism but if you are just going to be mean then don't comment.

Disclaimer- No matter how hard I wish I don't own supernatural... I'm just a teenage girl who has a small addiction to any and all things supernatural.

Background- This is set during D-Day in Normandy, June 6, 1944. Dean is 22 and Sam is 18. Also I know that dean would have already been drafted, but for the sake of story he somehow has managed to avoid it so far.

The night before the storming of the beaches.

It was so cold that Dean could see his breath every time he exhaled. The complete and utter silence from the other soldiers is just more proof that Dean wasn't the only one with the upcoming day on his mind.

Tomorrow they would be heading out to attack the beaches of Normandy, to fight in a battle that was promised to be uncertain. Dean stretched his neck to look over on his right side to check on Sammy. The lumpy cot slowly groaning out a moan of protest at Dean's shifting weight.

Sam's brown hair, which was now trimmed and neat, stuck up in a random array on his head. His eyes fluttered under his eyelids while his breathing was harsh and shallow. Their cots were close enough that Dean could reach out and grab Sam's cold hand that hung off his bed. Dean reassuringly grasped Sam's hand in his own, and his reaction was instantaneous.

Dean watched Sam's ridged body begin to relax, and his harsh breathing began to ease. He gave Sam's hand a final squeeze and let his arm fall back limp beside him. Dean had made a habit out of checking on Sam in his sleep. Even when Dean was a child he would go check on the infant Sam during the night to make sure he was still breathing.

It was something that came naturally to him, and eventually he found it to be comforting, to watch Sam's chest rise and fall and to hear the quiet puffs of air escaping between his lips. Dean couldn't sleep restfully without knowing for himself that Sam was alright. He could remember the times they got separate rooms as a kid and even after his father has reassured him countless of times, he still ended up checking on Sam multiple times during the night.

But with the changing circumstances, seeing as they were side by side, laying on cots provided by the U.S Army, and surrounded by 20 other fellow soldiers trying to sleep in the middle of a war zone, dean couldn't help but be a tad over protective of Sam.

Dean tried to readjust himself, pulling up the blanket till it reached his chin resulting in the coarse fleece blanket to barely cover his toes. Poor Sam didn't even fit on the cot. His feet hung off, and the blanket left either his feet uncovered or everything above his sternum. Dean had tried to give Sam his own blanket, but he didn't even get a complete sentence out before Sam was glaring at him to shut up.

Dean exhaled a sigh and watched his own breath slowly dissipate. He couldn't even count the number of times Sam and him shared a small bed and a single blanket in a freezing cold motel room. But at least they had both been smaller, and younger, and Sam hadn't been afraid to cuddle. He could still remember the feel of Sam's much smaller, uncalloused hands fisting in his shirt, and how Sam's big head fit perfectly under his chin. He could still recall the way Sam's shaggy hair tickled his skin, and the scent of Sam's shampoo he used during bath time that night fill his nose.

Sam had belonged only to Dean. And even though he would deny it, Dean loved it being that way. He liked the feeling of being Sam's protector, and even though technically Sam belonged to their father, everybody always thought of Sam being Deans.

One of Dean's least favorite memories was the one of Sam coming home on his eighteenth birthday to tell him and John that he had joined the Army.

It was May 2nd, and Sam only had a few more weeks till he graduated from high school. Sam was now eighteen years old, and Dean was occupied wrapping a gift for him. John had been sitting across the table from him reading the newspaper and sipping at an ice cold beer. They had been debating whether they wanted to follow a tip off they received and start heading down south, or go a couple of cities over and check out a simple haunting. But either way they were going to stay put for Sam's birthday.

Dean had just finished tapping down the last piece of loose paper on the gift when the door squealed open. They both looked up to see Sam slowly closing the door behind him. "The birthday boy finally decided to grace us with his presence." Dean teased. But Sam just flashed a weak smile and nervously ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. Dean's eyes scrutinized Sam's nervous tick, and raised an eyebrow in question. "What's the matter...was the library all out of your girly romance novels?" Sam blushed slightly and opened his mouth to speak, only to abruptly snap his jaw shut. "Well spit it out." John said, his voice snappy and impatient. Sam studied his scuffed shoes and simply stated "I joined the Army."

John's beer slipped from his hands and shattered on the tile floor, while Dean just sat there in shock trying to process what just left the mouth of his little brother. "What the hell do you mean you joined the Army?" John used his fingers to make the quotations sign. Sam just met Johns gaze head on. "I signed up to fight in the war, and I leave after I graduate." "So you leave in 2 weeks?" Dean interrupted. "Basically." Dean let out a sigh and attempted to hide his clenching fists. John stormed out of the dingy motel room, letting the door slam on his way out.

"Why would you do that?" Dean inquired of Sam. Sam took in a deep calming breath before answering. "I did it because I, um... I didn't want to disappoint you Dean." Dean met Sam's hazel eyes with complete an utter shock painting his features. "What kind of reasoning is that?" His voice was unsteady with hidden emotion. "You damn well know why Dean! I have idolized you since I was a kid, and you have done everything for me, way more than dad ever has! All I wanted to do was for once to make you proud, and do something I know you would have done in a heartbeat if you didn't have me to look after." "Sam you have never done anything to disappoint me. And don't you dare feel guilty about me having to help you out! Because you know damn well that I would and will do anything for you, just like you would for me."

Dean took an unsettling breath in, and pushed his chair back from the table. He and Sam stood face to face, and before either of them could blink, Dean was holding Sam in a protective and slightly possessive embrace. He felt Sam melt into his arms, and just as tightly hugged Dean back. An in that moment, Dean realized that his Sammy didn't just belong to him anymore. Dean now had to share Sammy with the country, and Dean's strong suit had never been sharing. But Dean would be damned before he let Sammy go fight without him. Sam's fight had always been Dean's fight too, and this was just the same. Whatever dangers Sam would face, Dean would face them too, and he would be in his rightful place. Right next to Sam.

Dean had gone and joined the Army that same day. They left for training 2 weeks later, together. Dean glanced one more time at Sam. He couldn't help but still see a tiny child curled up in a motel blanket after falling asleep during one of Dean's stories.

Dean quietly laughed to himself at those memories. He slowly felt his lids growing heavy with exhaustion. Dean let himself block out reality and dream about Sam and him growing up, and always having Sammy's hand securely placed in his. Knowing that as long as he was around, Sam would be protected. And Sam would always be his kid.

Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't to terrible. Please Review... and all that other stuff!


	2. Chapter 2

So on to chapter 2...

Again this story is not an accurate retelling of World War II, or of D-Day. So if the technicalities of this story bother you... you probably shouldn't read it. Anyway this story is rated T for some language and a little violence. Please read and review! It's nice to get some feedback and to hear from everyone.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural...Dammint!

The cold mist of the sea sprayed Dean's face, causing him to uncomfortably fidget in place. Dean was starting to get antsy staying in one position, and with the loom of an upcoming fight his adrenaline was coursing through his veins.

He glanced over at his statue of a brother and rolled his eyes at Sam's "defensive" front. Dean could see right through Sam's facade. It was laid out for anyone to see. Everything started and ended in it Sam's expressive hazel eyes.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the sight of Sam. He had always done this as kid, this tough exterior but his tell had always been his puppy like eyes. They could melt your heart faster than butter sittin out on a hot summer's day, and Sam damn well knew it too. Even as a toddler all he had to do was get misty eyed and pout and Dean was putty in his chubby little hands.

Dean threw his elbow towards Sam's ribs, his way of teasing but also expressing well hidden concern for his little brother. Sam's puppy like eyes flickered over to Dean; his muscles tighten under the strain. "Sam. Relax a little." He rolled his eyes, "I am relaxed idiot." Dean shook his head and chuckled under his breath. "You look like you're 'bout as tightly wound up as a man with blue balls." "Jerk." "Bitch."

Really Sammy, what's the matter?" Sam just sighed and readjusted his weapon hanging off his shoulder. "Stop avoiding the question." "I'm just a little nervous... that's all Dean." Sam whispered so quietly it was a wonder how Dean even heard it over the crashing waves.

"What the hell do you have to be nervous about?" "You know." Sam kept his voice hard and his posture stiff, which was immediately weakened at Dean's cut the bull shit glare. "I'm worried about going into a battle with no certainties. Whose gonna get hurt... whose gonna die. No one can tell me. And honestly Dean, it scares the living hell out of me."

Dean just sat there. Eyes trained straight ahead on the approaching waves. "You know Sam... I, uh, won't ever let anything happen to you. I'll always be there. That's my job, right?"

"See! That's exactly what worries me Dean. You're so willing to take a bullet for me without giving a second thought to your well being." Dean's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, and his eyes became daggers in their own right.

"Sammy I'm in danger no matter what! So get off your high horse of self sacrifice and realize that its job to look out for you, not just as your older brother but as your fellow soldier." Sam stared at Dean with his wide, innocent eyes. "No way. Cut that crap out Sam, we are not having some chick-flick moment." "Oh shut up Dean, not everything I say is some sappy love story nonsense." "I beg to differ." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"All I was going to say was make sure you worry about yourself too... and thanks for always looking out for me." "Why is this conversation sounding more like an awkward goodbye then a see you later?" Dean shifted his body so he was face to face with Sam.

"Well, I just wanted to say some sort of goodbye... you know. Just in case." Dean quickly had Sam in a smashed against his chest in a tight but "manly" hug. Dean whispered in Sam's ear "I swear to God Sam, if you get hurt trying to save someone else's ass over your own, I'll bring you right back, just to kill you again myself."

The two broke apart, but Dean kept a firm hand on Sam's shoulder awaiting a response. Sam makes no promises but just nods his head slightly in understanding. They both return to their positions and await the war that lies ahead.

"What the hell were you thinking Sam!" Dean yelled while grabbing a frozen pack of peas he found in the back of the current freezer. "I was trying to help." Sam replied, speaking so softly Dean almost couldn't hear a word he said. "Well it's not your damn job to help out!"

Dean slammed the frozen package against the kitchen counter. "Dad doesn't like it when you swear." Sam said with an 8 year olds innocence. "I can say whatever the hell I like. At least I don't do stupid shit, like fling my body in front of someone else's when a freaking demon is hurling 2 by 4's around for sport!"

Sam just stared down at the stain ridden flooring, and flinched when Dean placed the pack on his aching head. "I just don't understand why you would do that when dad specifically told you to stay by the car and wait."

"I just wanted to protect you. You're always saving me..." Sam looked up at Dean with tears streaming down his face and his bottom lip trembling. Deans resolve broke and he instantly was at Sam's side wiping his tears off his rosy red cheeks.

"Sammy it's my job as your older brother to protect you from danger. Not the other way around." Sam sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "I just wanted to show you that I can take care of myself."

Sam's wet lashes framed his warm eyes, which held only the truth. "I don't wanna be your burden anymore Dean. I know you want me to hurry and grow up so dad doesn't make you stay behind and watch me. And I'm trying real hard Dean. I really am. But I still get scared."

Dean's hands framed Sam's face, and while studying his boyish features, he realized Sam wasn't gonna be a little kid for much longer, especially one who idolizes his older brother. Dean realized that he didn't want Sam to grow up.

Dean never wanted Sammy to lose his long, soft brown hair, or for him to not ask for piggy back rides when he got tired of walking home from school. He didn't want Sam to start ditching him for parties and girls anytime soon. He most definitely didn't want Sam to not need him anymore.

All he wanted was for Sam to stay as his kid. His Sammy.

Later that night Sam and Dean fell asleep on the lumpy old floral couch, with Dean's head tipped back letting out quiet snores, and Sam resting on his lap with his face buried in the crook of his shoulder, with the muffled background noise of loud neighbors, and the radio falling on deaf ears.

The noise of crashing waves and the smell of the salty sea brought Dean back from his thoughts. "Attention!" All of the soldiers shot straight up and addressed their captain. "At exactly 6 hundred hours we will be arriving on the beaches. We will fight. We will not give an inch to those sons of bitches. Some of you will not be here tomorrow. Some of you won't be here in an hour or so. But we will lay our lives on the line for our families and friends back at home, and for our country. Stand by for further instructions."

All of the troops knew they didn't have much more time till the battle, and with the idea of not seeing some of their fellow comrades, and loved ones who were most likely tucked in a warm bed, eyes closed to the harsh reality their sons, boyfriends, and husbands were facing, the mood grew tense.

"You ready Sam?" Sam didn't even blink before answering; he kept his gaze on the slowly approaching land. "I'm ready."

Dean planned on that being the final words, and began to construct different strategies for what if situations that involved protecting or saving Sam. "You better be careful Dean. Don't do anything stupid."

"Ya, and you better not try to be damn hero. You hear me Sam?"

"I swear Sammy… if we get separated out there, and you get hurt." Dean swallowed a suspicious lump forming in his throat. "You scream for me Sam. I don't care if it makes you sound like a little bitch; you scream bloody murder if you have to. I swear to God, I'll come running back for you."

Dean felt Sam squeeze his shoulder in understanding. "You're my kid Sammy, and it's always gonna be my job to watch out for my pain in the ass little brother."

Sam locked eyes with Dean for one last time. He gave him the one look that was always saved for Dean. The one that translates a thousand different things into one simple phrase without ever having to move your lips, "I love you too."


End file.
